Miranda Williams And The Journey To Hogwarts
by Crystal-LeeAFFN
Summary: Harry Potter AU.  All my fave pairings inside. Enjoy, I guess...  T for Lovina's flowery mouth and her ideas.  Main pairing is PruCan. I dunno if this should be a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Miranda Williams and the Journey to Hogwarts

**A/N: Yes, I just said that. So this is something I thought of while in Singapore.**

**I think I may make it into a series. Slytherpuff PruCan and Spamano, and Ravendor (Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, by the way) USUK and Gryffinpuff (Gryffindor and Hufflepuff) GerIta.**

**Other pairings will be randomly added when I feel like it, so prepare for some Slytherpuff Rochu and Ravenpuff (Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff) Giripan.**

**Het!pairings.**

**Miranda may be OOC...as well as everybody else. Enjoy it anyway, please!**

Miranda Williams was a very ordinary girl who lived in a very extraordinary house.

Sister to Alfred F. Jones, the Gryffindor superstar.

Daughter of Ethan Williams, a descendant of a Mr. James Potter, one of the great wizards.

Alfred recieved his Hogwarts letter when he was ten.

Alfred was twelve now, and Miranda was thirteen.

If Miranda were to suddenly get her letter, Alfred would be two years of magic her senior.

Two years.

Literally impossible.

The next day, however, proved fertlie for Miranda.

Unfortunately, not so much for Alfred.

The day was the eve of when Alfred left for Hogwarts for his third year.

His mother, Allison Jones, took Alfred out to buy his things excitedly, always knowing her son would be brilliant.

Miranda was not pleased, having been dragged along with them whilst shopping.

Then she realized something.

"Mother?" she asked.

His mother turned to her, smiling.

"Yes, Miranda?" she asked.

"Why are you buying two of everything?" asked Miranda nervously, worried she was about to be told off.

Allison smiled.

"You mean you didn't know?" asked Allison, handing her daughter a letter.

Miranda took it and slit the seal carefully.

"I'm going to Hogwarts?" she asked quietly.

"What's that, sweetie? I can't hear your exclamations of joy." sais Allison.

Miranda laughed and hugged her stepmother happily.

"Yay, yay, yay!" she said.

Things were going her way...for a while.

Gilbert Beilschmidt entered the robe store with his two friends Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Fernandez, and laid eyes on the cutest thing ever.

She was slightly tanned, with nearly honey blond hair that was shoulder length, tied up in a slightly wavy ponytail and a weird curl on the left side of her head.

The girl was holding a polar bear, a stuffed one, and was dressed in a red tee with a white maple leaf on it and jean shorts.

Francis laughed.

"Oui, I know her." he said. "Miranda!"

The girl, Miranda?, turned towards them.

Gilbert could see she had blue wire glasses and violet colored eyes.

"Francis, what are you doing here?" asked Miranda, hugging the Frenchman happily.

"Well, me and mon amis here have just gotten their Hogwarts letter and is shopping for the items needed. And you?" said Francis, happily.

"I just got mine too! So are you going to introduce me to your friends?" asked Miranda.

"Oh, of course! Miranda, this is Antonio Carriedo Fernandez." said Francis.

Antonio took Miranda's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Pleased to meet you, Miranda." he said.

Miranda turned red.

"'Tonio, stop giving her the wrong ideas. Don't worry, mon ami, Antonio only has eyes for Lovina." said Francis, laughing. "He loves her very much, he wouldn't cheat on her, oui?"

"Si! Sorry if I scared you!" laughed Antonio happily.

Miranda laughed along.

"And this is the...normally more active Gilbert Beilschmidt, who seems to be very shy at times." said Francis, glancing at Gilbert.

Gilbert swallowed.

Miranda carefully held out a hand, looking back over her shoulder at Alfred, who was being held by his arms by her mother, a stern look on her face.

Alfred looked like he was going to strangle Antonio and Gilbert.

Miranda swallowed as Gilbert placed his hand in hers.

"Miranda." she said.

"Gilbert." replied Gilbert.

"Do...you know which house you're getting into?" asked Miranda.

Gilbert shook his head, almost sadly.

"No." he said. "Don't they judge for you?"

Miranda smiled, and to Gilbert, it was bright and cute.

"Heh. I forgot." she said.

"Miranda, we're going home!" called Alfred.

Miranda smiled at them again, and waved bye.

Then she ran off, forgetting her polar bear and leaving it on the floor in front of Gilbert.

"Hey, you forgot your polar bear!" shouted Gilbert.

"No, I didn't!" Miranda shouted back.

"Gil, she's technically just giving you a chance to see her. Take it, amigo." laughed Antonio.

Gilbert took up the polar bear and ran off after them.

He was going to take that chance.

**A/N: Yay! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I'm working on the next!**

**Off to write more stories,**

**Crystal Lee**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Two is here! Yay!**

**I don't own HP, or Hetalia.**

Chapter Two

Knock knock!

Miranda answered the door and smiled.

"Oh, so I did forget it." she said.

Gilbert held the polar bear to the side.

"You think?" he asked.

Miranda laughed and took the polar bear from Gilbert happily.

"So...um...see you at Hogwarts?" asked Gilbert.

Miranda nodded, and slammed the door in his face.

Gilbert stood at the doorstep for a few moments, and laughed.

"She is going to be a hard catch." he said, and walked off.

Miranda stared at the pillar.

"Run into that?" she asked.

Alfred nodded, and he burst at it.

He disappeared into the pillar.

Miranda followed him and she burst into a new station.

"Woah!" said Miranda excitedly, loading the luggage onto the train.

"Woah indeed." said a voice from behind her.

Miranda turned around.

"Ivan." said the boy.

"Oh! You scared me. Miranda, nice to meet you." said Miranda, laughing nervously.

"Allow me to escort you to the train steps." said Ivan, holding out a hand.

Miranda took it, pleased with his hospitality.

Gilbert stood in the doorway of the train, watching as Ivan and Miranda chatted and laughed on the way to the train.

Francis laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She is quite a catch, non?" he asked, and walked off.

Gilbert sighed, and nodded, following Francis back to the train cabin.

Antonio and Lovina Vargas were already inside, chatting about life and which houses they thought they might get into.

Lovina suggested that Antonio might be in Hufflepuff, and Antonio sighed and agreed with her. As always.

There was a knock at the door and the door opened.

"Hey, Francis! Mind if I come in?" asked Miranda.

Francis nodded happily.

Miranda came in as well.

She was followed by her younger brother, who was glaring at them all.

"Randi, what are we doing here?" asked Alfred.

Knock knock.

"Oui, Alice!" said Francis.

The door opened, and in stepped Alice Kirkland, blond haired in a ponytail and emerald green eyes that shone.

"Hello, Miranda." said Alice.

Miranda smiled.

"Good morning, Alice." she replied.

After managing to get across the water in one piece, they came into the grand hall.

**(A/N: I apologise on my stupid knowledge of Hogwarts.)**

Miranda and her friends, old and new, was staring at the stage.

"Beilschmidt, Gilbert!" called a voice.

Gilbert sighed, and walked up the stairs to the chair.

He looked at it and sat down.

The hat was placed on his head.

"Hm!" said a voice in Gilbert's head.

Gilbert held back a sharp gasp.

"Strange traces of evil...and a good amount too. Prankster...like the Weasley twins...Slytherin!" said the voice.

The hat was lifted off Gilbert's head and he vaulted off the stage to the table.

"Beilschmidt, Ludwig!"

Ludwig sat down on the chair, and the hat was placed on his head.

"You have a military sense of honor and choice. Honesty, and cleanliness...Gryffindor!" said the voice loudly.

The hat was took off his head and walked down the stairs on the other side of the stage.

"Bonnefoy, Francis!"

Francis sauntered onto the stage and sat down, crossing his legs.

The hat was placed on his head.

"A major pervert here." said the voice.

Miranda held back a laugh.

"With thoughts as evil as this, the only house for you is Slytherin!" said the voice.

The hat was taken off, and Francis volted off the stage to Gilbert.

"Braginski, Ivan!"

Ivan sat on the chair with a metal pipe in his hands.

As soon as the hat was on his head, the hat shouted "Slytherin!"

Ivan took the pipe to the Slytherin table, a smile on his face.

Gilbert and Francis looked afraid-very afraid.

"Fernandez, Antonio!"

Antonio almost skipped up the stage and sat on the chair, a big smile on his face.

The hat was placed on his head.

"Hm! This boy is completely oblivious to every single thing in this world. He may be courageous, brave, and he may have a dark side, but these only come out around someone called Lovina?" said the voice.

Lovina flushed red, and Miranda giggled.

"We will have no choice but to put you in Hufflepuff." said the voice.

Antonio jumped off the stage and glanced at Lovina.

"Lo siento, Lovi!" he said.

There was a name called Miranda didn't know, then...

"Honda, Kiku!"

Honda Kiku was a man of few words. Very few words.

The hat was placed on his head.

"He is a man of silence, with golden streams of knowledge flowing underneath his cool and calm diposition. Ravenclaw!" said the voice.

Kiku walked off the stage using the other side, sitting down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Karpusi, Athena!"

**(A/N: Athena is fem!Greece, by the way.)**

Athena strolled up to the stage and sat down.

The hat was placed on her head.

"Hm...you are just as bad as Antonio...maybe worse. Hufflepuff!" said the voice.

Athena walked down the other side of the stage to the Hufflepuff table, deciding to talk about cats with his new housemate.

"Kirkland, Alice!"

Alice stood up and walked to the front of the stage, sitting down.

The hat was placed on her head gently.

"What this child knows is highly impressive. Why, if you asked her, she could probably name all of Shakespeare's plays! Ravenclaw!" said the voice.

Alice joined the Ravenclaws, sitting next to Kiku and recieving gazes from most of the boys there.

"Vargas, Feliciana!"

**(A/N: Lazy to think up a name for fem!Italia...)**

Feliciana skipped up the stage, sitting down in the chair excitedly.

The hat was placed on her head.

"Well, she's good at art and cooking...but a coward, and always thinks that Ludwig will take care of her." said the voice.

"He will, right?" asked Feliciana.

"We shall see, dear. Hufflepuff!" said the voice.

The hat was taken off and Feliciana ran off to sit with Antonio.

"Vargas, Lovina!"

Lovina sighed and sat on the chair quickly.

"You run a mafia?" asked the voice.

"A damn good one. Wanted in 11 countries." replied Lovina.

"Hmm...she has definitely shed blood before, evil, cool, spicy and cunning exterior...but on the inside she's soft. Did you ever regret killing someone?" asked the voice.

Lovina had a flash of one of her old friends, whom she killed for knowing too much.

A tear fell down her face, and she closed her eyes.

She remembered the moment too well.

_It was but a year ago._

_Lovina had a friend named Alexa._

_They were best friends, and they told each other everything._

_Almost everything._

_When Alexa and Lovina were friends, Lovina had just begun running the mafia._

_Obviously, Alexa could not know._

_But she found out. _

_It was when Alexa was staying for a sleepover._

_One of Lovina's soldiers had slipped in and asked Lovina about who they should kill next._

_As they were having that conversation, Alexa had just came in, wondering where Lovina kept the milk._

_And she heard everything._

_The glass she held crashed to the floor._

_Lovina looked up and motioned for the soldier to stay with her._

_When Lovina opened the door, Alexa was standing there, with a disgusted and afraid look on her face._

_Then she ran._

_"911! 911!" she shouted._

_Lovina motioned for the soldier to lean down, and whispered two words in his ear._

_"Kill her."_

_As her soldier ran off, Lovina made a decision._

_She would never, never get that close to anyone like that, ever again._

_And now she had a reason for being a loner._

_And then she heard a scream which muffled off to a silent whisper of pain._

_As the soldier came back, blade bloody, Lovina looked up at him._

_"Hide the body and go home for the day." she said coldly._

_"Yes, Don." replied the soldier, and left._

_Till this day, no one has found the body._

_And no one suspects Lovina._

Lovina nodded.

"Only one place for you, dear-Slytherin!"

There was a surprising whoop.

"Wang, Yin!"

**(A/N: Yin is fem!China...if you didn't know.)**

Yin walked up, and the hat was placed on her head.

"She has experienced a lot, and she's quite nice. She can be a bit air-headed and always tends to be stalked by Ivan...Hufflepuff!" announced the voice.

Yin ran off the stage, victory shining in her eyes.

"Williams, Miranda!"

Miranda walked up and sat on the chair.

"Under that cool and calm exterior, she's shy and unapproachable. Hufflepuff!" said the voice.

And Miranda ran off.

**A/N: It's over! Yay! So, the part with Lovina's flashback was fun.**

**Off to the next chapter,**

**Crystal Lee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three!**

**Enjoy, you may.**

**I don't own anything!**

They had settled in to their respective houses quickly.

There was a bother in the Gryffindor house.

Both Alfred and the infamous Boy Who Lived were in the same house, and the fame was only enough for one person.

So there was a fight.

A non-magic fight.

Both Harry Potter and Alfred were in the same condition and roughly the same in body size, and the fight was equal.

In the end, Alfred won, but they agreed to share the fame.

When the fight was over, Ludwig berated Alfred over the commotion he caused, and berated Harry over the mess they made.

In the Ravenclaw house, there was a natural silence with slight snippets of conversation.

A few minutes into the Jones-Potter fight, Alice and Kiku were having a polite discussion over the famous actor and playwright Shakespeare.

Alice had grown to like Kiku.

He was Japanese, kind, and somehow refrained from speaking, which was interesting.

Some people, for example Alfred, just didn't know when to shut up.

After the Jones-Potter fight, Kiku had gone to sleep and Alice was doing some light reading, none of them realizing there was a fight even with the natural silence in the room.

In the Slytherin house, there was a racket of infinite proportions.

Draco Malfoy was giving out bets for the Jones-Potter fight.

Ivan was ready at any time to smash Draco across the head with his pipe.

Gilbert was rooting for Alfred, because he knows how aggressive Alfred could get over his sister.

Francis was wondering what time it would be for him to slip into the Ravenclaw girl dorms.

Lovina just wanted to go home to her Mafia and kill a couple of people to take away the pain of remembering.

When Alfred won, everyone whooped and cheered excessively, especially Draco.

In the Hufflepuff house, everyone was asleep, for some unknown reason.

Feliciana was asleep the way some people would be asleep, curled up under the covers and facing the left.

Miranda fell asleep facing the ceiling. Earlier she had trouble sleeping because of the thoughts that ran through her head regarding the demise of Lovina. She dropped off later, though.

Antonio, like Miranda, had trouble sleeping, being bothered by the same thoughts.

He didn't like to see his Lovi in such sadness and pain, but he also fell asleep quickly.

Athena fell fast asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

Yin went to sleep with an eyemask, and she claimed it was 'just for the fun of it'.

The next morning, Ludwig woke up with a strange weight on his chest.

He looked down to see Feliciana lying there.

He almost jumped, and almost throwing the Italian off the bed.

"Ludwig..?" asked Feliciana, opening her eyes sleepily.

In being so close, Ludwig could see that there were shades of gold and flakes of yellow in her amber eyes, and he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, all business again. "You know our head teachers will scold us if they found out."

"Then big brothers Francis, Antonio and Gilbert are in trouble too, ve..." said Feliciana.

"What?" asked Ludwig.

"Ve! Well, all I know is Big Brother Francis came in and took Antonio out and I followed them into your dorm. And, and, big brother Alfred is in trouble too." said Feliciana, sitting up onto Ludwig's legs, now looking very worried.

Feliciana was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, looking down at him.

Then a light turned on, and there was a tutting sound.

"P-Professor Dumbledore..." gasped Ludwig.

Feliciana turned around, and she looked extremely worried.

"I'm sorry...it wasn't Doitsu's fault I came here..." said Feliciana.

"It's okay, Feliciana. I know." said Dumbledore gently. "Please just try to take care of yourself?"

"But...Ludwig will always take care of me...right?" asked Feliciana, now facing the embarassed German.

Ludwig, much to his inner self's embarassment, kissed Feliciana on the forehead and smiled.

"I'll always be here, you know." he said.

"Ve! Doitsu's so nice!" exclaimed Feliciana, wrapping her arms around Ludwig's neck happily.

"But I'm worried. I'll see you during breakfast, but you have to go back to your room first, okay?" asked Ludwig.

Feliciana smiled, and nodded.

"Can you take her back, please, Professor?" asked Ludwig.

Dumbledore nodded.

Ludwig smiled again,

"Feliciana, follow Professor Dumbledore, okay?" asked Ludwig.

Feliciana smiled and took Dumbledore's hand, and he led her out.

And Ludwig fell back onto the pillow.

The Ravenclaw common room was relatively international.

People from Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin were all gathered in the room.

Alice was sitting on the couch, half asleep.

Alfred was watching her, slightly upset he woke her up so early...but it made her look cute!

Kiku was walking downstairs and almost fell down them in the shock of seeing so many people.

Athena was sitting next to Alice, patting her back gently.

Ivan was standing in the doorway, knowing no one, no one at all would want to push past him.

Yin kept glancing at the Russian, namely, Ivan, every now and then, extremely scared.

Gilbert kept sighing and glancing at Miranda.

Miranda, was having a very interesting conversation with Francis, who kept glancing at Alice every then and now.

Lovina wished she had a gun. Then she could blow up everyone's brains and then blow out her own.

Antonio was watching Lovina, studying her face if it was the last time he would see it.

Based on the thoughts running through Lovina's head and showing all over her face, it probably would be.

Then Antonio's normally goofy expression turned into one of intense determination.

Lovina would not commit suicide. And Antonio will not let her.

"So why did you drag me out of bed for?" asked Alice blearily.

"Listen. You know we're all in different houses, right?" asked Francis.

Everyone nodded, blearily so.

"Just because of that, we shouldn't stop being friends, right?" asked Gilbert.

"So every night, we meet up here, in the Ravenclaw dorm room, at exactly 12 pm, and we talk about the day." said Antonio.

"That might work. I'll tell Ludwig about it." said Alfred.

"I'll tell Feliciana." volunteered Miranda.

"There is one catch." said Gilbert.

"We can't tell anyone outside us. And we can't let them knowmwe're friends." said Antonio. "Promise?"

Everyone nodded half-heartedly.

"Good." said Francis. He glanced at the clock. 1 am.

"Okay, meeting dismissed." he said.

The people who weren't in Ravenclaw shuffled out.

The ones who were went back upstairs to sleep.

They had a short amount of time to sleep before they were woken up at 8 am.

"Good morning Ravenclaw dorm students!" trilled a voice, and everyone woke up.

Alice and Kiku, and everyone else from last night trudged downstairs.

"God, I'm bloody tired." said Alice. "Stupid frog."

"Alice-san..." sighed Kiku, as their Ravenclaw head teacher Fillius Flitwick shot at Alice a disapproving look.

Alice sighed.

Alice stretched out and sighed.

"Okay, Kiku, do you ever wonder what the Ravenclaw password is everyday?" she asked.

Kiku thought about it, and nodded.

"The riddles always seem to change everytime we go in." he said.

There was a tap on Alice's back and she looked over her shoulder to see a fleeing Alfred.

"Oh, he just HAS to bother me." sighed Alice.

"Alice-san..." warned Kiku, glancing at the teacher every now and then. "You can't snap..."

"You're right. Thanks, Kiku." said Alice.

Kiku smiled.

And little did they know someone had a surprise in store for them...

**A/N: Chapter three is done! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So THIS is chapter four. Somehow, I hope you like it. While writing this, my water bottle was making weird sounds.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia.**

**Ariganto.**

**Thank you for reading.**

Miranda stood at the gates of Hogwarts, having no idea where to go.

She was tapped on the shoulder, and she turned around to see a grinning Gilbert.

Miranda jumped back.

"What are you DOING here, Gilbert?" she hissed angrily.

"I wanted to see you and now that I'm here, I can show you the way to the Flying Class, because I've had it before and coincidentally, this week is a joint class between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Therefore, Antonio will get to see his precious Lovi doing so." said Gilbert happily.

"Oh, really?" asked Miranda.

"Yes, so let me show you the way, and I know the way. I can take you through the easy, scenic, awesome way!" said Gilbert.

Miranda scoffed.

"Everything you do is considered 'awesome', Gilbert." she said.

Gilbert shot her a pleading look.

Miranda sighed.

"Fine, you can show me the way." she said.

Gilbert smiled.

"Great!" he said.

They walked off, Gilbert grinning like a fool and Miranda lightly blushing.

As they walked off, a person in the shadows, otherwise known as Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, came out, smirking at the albino and his pretty violet eyed **HUFFLEPUFF **'girlfriend' walk away.

And he wondered if Gilbert could possibly make a trade.

His girlfriend or his safety?

Thus began a game of shadows.

Antonio was glancing at the door every now and then, wondering a couple of things.

Why the field was so big?

Why were there two times of brooms when there was more than enough for his own class?

Why isn't Miranda here yet?

Fortunately, two of those questions were answered as Lovina walked into the field with the other Slytherins.

Antonio's jaw dropped.

Yin started giggling

Antonio couldn't help it.

He ran towards Lovina and enveloped her in a huge, happy hug.

"Lovi~!" he shouted.

Lovina was surprised, but it was normal to her anyway.

Most of the students, other than Francis and all his other friends of course, were **VERY **surprised.

But the most surprised of all were the teachers.

He was hugging a Slytherin. And he was happy. The teachers couldn't seem to comprehend it.

Then another Slytherin, Francis, touched Antonio's shoulder lightly and said, "Attendez, mon cher. Attendez ce soir. Et tout sera normal."

**(A/N: That means, 'Wait, my dear. Wait for tonight. And everything will be normal.' in French. I used Google Translate...)**

Antonio sighed, and nodded, touching Francis' hand gently.

A few minutes later, Gilbert and Miranda ran into the field.

Gilbert had a chick on his head, and Miranda had a maple leaf patch on her shirt.

"Sorry we're late!" said Miranda. "We were a bit caught up!"

"I'll say." smirked Draco, glancing at Miranda a couple of times over.

Gilbert almost slapped the fellow Slytherin for looking at her in...that way.

Miranda held up a hand and pushed Gilbert onto the field.

"No." she said.

_Woah! _thought Draco. _She has that albino wrapped around her finger! _

Gilbert grumbled.

"Fine, fine, but when he molests you, don't come crying." he said angrily.

Miranda smiled that smile of hers.

"Would he?" she asked innocently.

"Would he? Look at the way he was undressing you with his eyes!" cried Gilbert.

Miranda laughed.

"He wouldn't do that. And besides, if he did, the teachers would probably kill him." she said.

"Not if I kill him first!" replied Gilbert angrily.

Miranda laughed again.

Then she walked towards Antonio.

"Antonio, you see Lovina over there?" she asked.

Antonio nodded.

Miranda took off a necklace and dropped it in his hand.

"I was going to give it to her tonight, but you should." she said, loudly enough for Antonio to hear, but soft enough so the others wouldn't catch it.

Antonio glanced at the necklace.

It had a tomato pendant on a gold chain.

"Hm, crystals." he said, peering at it and testing how it looked in the sun. "Ah, si! Thank you, Miranda!"

Miranda smiled.

"I know how much you care, therefore, you will be the one to give it to her tonight." she said.

Antonio nodded vigorously, and smiled wider.

Later during the day, Gilbert was walking to lunch when he was stopped by Draco.

"Hey, Gilbert, is it? I want to talk to you." he said.

Gilbert looked surprised, but followed Draco off anyway.

Draco led him to a darkened hallway and pushed him against a wall.

Despite the Slytherin's small size, Draco was strong.

"Okay, what's going on?" asked Gilbert.

"I saw you and that girl, Miranda. She's from Hufflepuff, and you know how the teachers will react if they found out." said Draco.

Gilbert's cheeks flushed red.

Even if it was darker, Gilbert was so red and warm that Draco could feel it from across the room.

"How do you know about Miranda?" asked Gilbert.

Draco laughed.

"I saw you the other day walking to Flying Class." he said. "It was quite obvious you knew each other."

Gilbert mentally swore.

"Is this all just a plot?" he asked.

Draco nodded.

"You see, I won't tell. I won't tell anyone. On one condition." said Draco.

"Name it." said Gilbert firmly.

"Miranda."

Gilbert had the urge to hit the Slytherin in the face, but by doing so, he would tell.

He didn't want him to tell, would he?

But...Miranda was too awesome to give up...

And...so what if he gets expelled or whatever?

He would see her during the holidays and stuff!

"No."

There was a chill running through all the Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin houses.

"I think Gilbert's done something incredibly stupid." said Miranda, dropping her polar bear on the bed.

"Si, si, I feel it too." said Antonio gravely, standing up.

"We have to get Francis and we have to find Gilbert, fast." said Miranda.

The Hufflepuff door opened.

"Oui, you called?" asked Francis.

"We have the feeling that Gilbert's going to do something incredibly stupid." said Miranda.

"Oui, oui...the cold feeling passed through our dorm too." said Francis.

"We have to find the others and find him now." said Miranda.

Francis nodded, and he ran off. He would cover Ravenclaw.

Antonio would get the Gryffindors out.

Miranda would find him. And when she did, she hoped it wasn't too late.

**A/N: How's that for a cliff hanger?**

**Oh yeah, one more thing.**

**I might add in some Pol/Liet, but I need your advice.**

**Like what houses they should be in, and tips how to write them.**

**And their personality!**

**I've never wrote Pol/Liet before, so I implore you, please, help!**

**And hope you enjoyed it!**

**Off to write the next,**

**Crystal Lee**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**I've also decided that Victoria (fem!Toris) is in Ravenclaw while Feliks is in Hufflepuff.**

**Enjoy!**

**And I forgot to say earlier-this was inspired from this piece of awesomeness.**

**http : / / toxicrainbowdrops . deviantart . com / art / PruCan - Slytherpuff - 200253550 **

**Without the spaces.**

**And this chapter is...a ****bit**** gruesome, so I might lift the rating if the readers want me too. **

**So if you want me to lift the rating, review and say so. If not, I'll keep it.**

The Ravenclaw student Victoria Lorinaitis sighed as the two perky Hufflepuff and Slytherin students ran through the hall screaming for their friends.

The Hufflepuff kid bumped into her, and Victoria recognized him as Antonio Fernandez, someone she had met during the holidays.

"Hi, Victoria!" he said.

Victoria waved half-heartedly.

"Hi, Toria! Like, what's up?"

Victoria turned around and sighed.

It was Feliks Łukasiewicz, Victoria's Hufflepuff best friend.

"So, what's the problem?" asked Feliks, striding over confidently.

"Gilbert's missing, and Miranda thinks he's done something stupid." said the Slytherin, who Victoria recognized as Francis Bonnefoy.

"Like, who's Miranda?" asked Feliks.

"You don't know Miranda?" asked Francis. "Quel dommage, quelle perte."

**(A/N: Which means 'What a pity, what a loss.' in French.)**

"Like, I have no idea what you're talking about." said Feliks.

"I thought you wouldn't." laughed Francis.

Miranda ran through the hallways.

And she hit Athena.

"Hi, Miranda. What's the hurry?" she asked.

"Gil...Gilbert's missing!" exclaimed Miranda.

"Oh...he is?" asked Athena absent-mindedly.

Miranda sighed.

"Move, please!" she cried.

Athena sauntered over to the side and Miranda ran again.

Alice was not surprised when a there was a flustered knock on the door.

She opened it to find an equally flustered Francis standing on the doorstep.

"There's been a problem." he said quickly.

Alice began to close the door on him.

Francis stuck his hand in between the door.

"Mon ami, please, listen! Something's happened to Gilbert!" begged Francis.

Alice sighed and pulled open the door.

"What happened to Gilbert?" she asked.

Alfred opened the door to Antonio.

"Hola, Alfred. Um...we need your help." he said.

"Sure, the hero always helps! What's the problem?" replied Alfred enthusiastically.

"Um...well, Gilbert-" began Antonio.

"I don't want to help that bastard. I saw him flirting with my sister." said Alfred sternly.

Ludwig came to the door.

"Ah, I always thought Gilbert would get in trouble. I'll help. He may be an idiot on all costs, but he is my brother." he said.

"Alfred..." came a voice from behind Antonio.

Antonio moved aside, revealing Alice, pulling at a loose strand of her hair absent-mindedly.

"This isn't for Gilbert, you know. Your older sister is running through these halls, hopelessly lost, probably, and in need of backup, probably, and she needs a hero." Alice said gently, yet sternly.

_I...get to be the hero for my older sister? She always took care of me when I was younger...and now she's in trouble and I have to help her! After all, I am the hero. _Alfred thought. _But...Gilbert isn't someone I like. I guess..._

Alfred looked up.

"Okay, I'll do it. But for my sister." he said.

There was a quiet cough from behind the crowd around the Gryffindor door.

Alice stepped aside, and Kiku stepped into the crowd.

"I think...we should split up." he said quietly. "We'll be able to cover more ground."

Everyone was surprised by the normally quiet Japanese man's comment.

"That is a good point, Kiku." said Alice. "We'll split up. The Gryffindors, you look in the fields. The Slytherins, you roam the towers and dungeons, because you have passes to the dungeons. The Ravenclaws and I will check the moving stairways and their rooms. Hufflepuffs, you check the hallways. If we don't find them within...say, three hours, we meet back here and get Professor Dumbledore's assistance."

Everyone nodded and ran off in their destinations.

And then they heard the scream.

Miranda had screamed, loudly.

The scene set out in front of her was a surprising and shocking one for all of them.

Well, the first thing Miranda saw was blood.

All over the walls.

A tear fell down her face as she noticed the limp body lying in the corner.

_Okay..._ she told herself. _Calm down and assess the situation. There was a fight here, between Gilbert, and most probably Draco. Why would Gilbert have a fight with him anyway?_

Miranda looked around.

_Brutal, _she decided, would be the best word to describe it. _Brutal to a point it became gruesome. _

Blood.

It was everywhere, coating the walls and the floor with an unearthly red aura.

Miranda's eyes fall onto the body lying in the corner.

Pale.

Both of them were pale, so Miranda was finding it hard to tell the difference.

Then she saw something that was just revealed to the light.

It caused her to step back and she fell to the floor.

Alfred found Miranda lying on the floor in an empty hallway.

"You guys! She's here! And we need to get him to the nurse!" he shouted.

The Slytherins ran and grabbed the limp body and dragged him off, aided by Ludwig.

When Miranda opened her eyes, Alfred turned around to face her.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"Red. I saw red." said Miranda, and she passed out again onto the cold floor.

**A/N: By the way, that was a clue, the ending. But it's a roundabout clue.**

**Red. She could be describing Gilbert's eyes or the blood.**

**Also, I'm thinking of SuFin. Thoughts?**

**Off to the next chapter, **

**Crystal Lee**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Gah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!**

**I kept you waiting, sorry!**

**I don't own anything!**

Draco rolled in his bed.

That moment.

That moment kept replaying in his mind.

_"No."_

_"Oh really?" snarled Draco._

Then what happened next was a rush for both of them.

All Draco remembered is that he sent a hit to Gilbert's stomach.

And then he passed out.

Draco cleared his throat and sighed.

_And what, _he asked himself, _was the point of this again?_

There was an awkward silence.

_I...don't remember. _

Gilbert woke up.

Sadly, he was aching, and he was in agony.

_Where am I? What am I doing here? _

"Oh, you're awake."

Gilbert looked up.

"W-wha-" he began.

"Sh. Don't talk. Just...being awake wastes your energy, East."

_That voice... _

Gilbert couldn't place it. It was definitely familiar, but had a twinge he didn't recognise.

"You're just keeping him awake by talking, Ludwig. Please, let him in peace."

_Oh! _thought Gilbert.

"West, that you?" he croaked out.

"East, you...you remember?" asked Ludwig.

"I...remember? Remember...what?" asked Gilbert.

"The country names...you remember?"

Gilbert let out a slightly forced and definitely painful laugh.

"How...how would I forget? How could I?" he said.

"So...East...how did you get in this mess?" asked Ludwig.

"I don't remember."

Miranda stumbled and grabbed the wall for support.

"I...I can't..." she coughed, and collapsed.

Alfred ran towards her.

"Sis! Sis!" he shouted. "Help!"

Francis ran towards them and kneeled right down to her mouth.

He put his ear next to her mouth and sighed in what seemed like relief.

"She's breathing." he said, sitting up.

Alfred sighed as well.

"We might as well take her to the nurse. The same thing just happened to Lovina." said Athena, who was passing by.

She snickered.

"You should've seen Antonio's face." she said.

_If this is happening to all the girls, then..._thought Alfred, and he jumped up.

"ALICE!" he shouted and ran off.

Athena coughed wildly, and collapsed right next to Miranda.

Francis sighed and waited for the Professor to come and help.

Gilbert looked as the two girls came into the room and almost catapulted off his bed at the look of Miranda's face.

The two girls were rapidly growing pale, and the nurses were crowding around the two like bees.

"What happened?" he asked Ludwig, who had turned as pale as the girls on the bed.

"Feliciana." he said, and ran off.

Gilbert saw the other two come in, Alice and Lovina.

Alice was brought in by Alfred, who had looked like he ran three flights of stairs.

Lovina was brought in by Antonio, who looked like he had been crying for hours.

The boys were about the same shade of white as the girls in their arms.

Feliks followed right after, with Victoria in his arms, obviously looking like he was struggling to carry her, but doing it anyway.

Then Ivan came in, with Yin in his arms and a sadistic smile that very plainly said _I'm going to kill whoever did this_.

And just when Gilbert thought the worst was over, in came Ludwig, an extremely pale Feliciana in his arms.

Ludwig looked a mess. He was a mix of 'climbed up fourteen flights to get her' and 'oh _Gott_, is she going to be alright'.

Gilbert himself didn't look so great.

His hair was in a spiky mess, his eyes weren't shining red, and he had lashes and bruises all over.

So what happened to the girls?

Miranda was in a purple haze.

All the other girls were there too, but she found none of them could speak.

And what was worse is that they were in so much agony they couldn't move.

Without a voice to scream, they were forced to endure the pain in awkward and painful silence.

The only person who was relatively sane was Alice, who had long since got past the pain, and was walking around and trying to make sense of the place.

Miranda wanted to scream, and the only thing she wanted to scream was...

"GILBERT!" shouted Alfred.

Gilbert shot up, glancing at the outraged American.

"You did this, didn't you, with your freaky red-eyed albino power!" said Alfred angrily.

"What? What are you talking about? I don't have albino power! But if I did, it would be awesome." asked Gilbert.

"You're the cause of it all, you! You're the one responsible for my sister and Alice on that bed, you!" shouted Alfred, tackling the German in a tackle Alice would have said was 'interesting'.

"Stop!" shouted Ludwig.

Both Gilbert and Alfred looked up.

"It isn't his fault. If it were, Miranda, Lovina and..." began Ludwig, and a tear dropped. "And...and...and Feliciana wouldn't be there!"

"And you're saying Alice WILL?" shouted Alfred, angrier than before.

"Let me go!" shouted Gilbert, and struggled out of the tackle.

"I have a suggestion." said Kiku quietly.

"Shoot." panted Gilbert.

"We must find out who did this, and when we do, let's pound his brain into mush." said Kiku seriously.

The boys had a silent agreement over the last statement.

"So what do we do?" asked Alfred.

"Do what we do best-interrogate." said Kiku.

Alice found her voice coming back, and she was able to croak out that it hurt.

Miranda's eyes flashed open and she opened her mouth.

"W-where are we?" she said, both in agony, and in confusion.

Yin shrugged.

Feliciana was passed out from the pain.

Lovina was standing up and pounding on a glass wall.

"Is that the boys?" she asked.

Everyone ran to the glass.

"Ve, it is!" said Feliciana, and she coughed harshly.

"What are they doing?" asked Athena.

"It would seem, aru, that they are making a pact." said Yin.

"What's a pact?" asked Victoria.

Miranda shrugged.

"A pact is a promise." said Alice.

"Then we should make one too." said Miranda.

"About what?" asked Feliciana.

"To stay alive for them." replied Miranda.

The girls glanced at one another and silently agreed.

Just like the boys had promised to find who did this, the girls promised to stay alive for them, however the cause.

And sadly, none of them knew how much it would cost the both of them.

**A/N: Wow, this was fun.**

**Do you think my chapters are too short?**

**XD**

**I'll be writing more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yay, so, chapter seven!**

**I don't own a thing.**

**To be cryptic in describing this chapter...**

**This chapter begins with an end.**

**An end to what? You'll see.**

**But it has something to do with Gilbert...**

**Enjoy!**

It was the end.

The end of oblivion.

Oblivion of what?

Gilbert's oblivion of how much he really cared for Miranda dispersed as soon as he saw her pale body being laid on the bed.

He loved her.

Well, maybe more of an awesome crush, but he never really threw the idea of love out the window.

Maybe...it will help all of them.

Well, until Sunday.

Sunday.

For some, a time when they go to church.

But for the unlucky fourteen, some who were sitting, some who were lying down, in the hospital, it was a day filled with fear and...new found hope?

For Miranda had jolted in her coma and a scar in the shape of a maple leaf was slowly etched onto the right side of her forehead.

Something was happening.

Fortunately, a boy with a scar on his forehead knew what it was.

He had just brought his girlfriend Hermione Granger **(A/N: Harmony 3!) **into the hospital as she was sick when he saw the scar etched onto Miranda's head.

Alfred stood up, and noticed the boy.

"Hey, Harry! You look like you know what's happening! Help us out? Not that a hero needs help. But all heroes have good sidekicks!" he called.

Harry Potter walked over to Miranda and placed his hand on her forehead, gently rubbing the maple leaf shaped scar thoughtfully.

"This is a different magic from all the others," he said to the stunned group of seven. "But I know the spell. It's a bonding spell."

"To what?" called out Gilbert.

"Somehow, it seems...Miranda was it, is bonded to the country of Canada." said Harry.

"WHAT?"

**(A/N: Haha, sorry, couldn't help it! I was like 'must find way to connect country and person' and voila! Enjoy the rest!)**

Miranda nodded warmly.

Everyone clapped. She was the first to get it.

And there was a cloud floating towards her. It was in the shape of the Canadian flag.

She looked down and took the cloud in her arms.

As soon as she touched it, the clouds dissolved into her, and she shut her eyes softly.

When she opened them again, everyone smiled.

"Welcome back to the normal world, Canada." Alice said, and waved her goodbye.

Miranda passed out.

Miranda sat up, almost making Alfred fly off the bed.

"Miranda!" he said.

Miranda looked up, and her eyes made everyone take a step backward.

Her eyes...were oddly coloured.

Oddly as in red and white.

Her left eye was red, and the right eye was white.

And the maple leaf scar was now a soft shade of red.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the hospital." said Harry.

"The hospital? Is...is it because I passed out?" asked Miranda softly.

Alice jolted, and a scar the shape of a teacup began to etch out on her forehead.

"England..?" asked Miranda softly.

Alice opened her eyes. One was blue, and the other was red.

The teacup was a faint blue.

"Oh, I'm awake then. Hello, Canada. Or Miranda. Whichever applies." said Alice.

Lovina had a tomato etched onto her forehead and Antonio let out a hardly concealed squeal.

When she woke up, her eyes were green and red. In that order.

The tomato was glowing red softly.

Miranda and Alice called her Romana.

Feliciana had a plate of pasta etched, and when she woke up, her eyes were red and green. Once again, in that order.

The pasta was glowing green.

Lovina called her Veneziana, but the others called her Italy.

Victoria had a sword etched, and her eyes were yellow and green. Her scar glowed white.

Everyone called her Lithuania.

Yin had a panda etched. She woke up with red and yellow eyes. The panda glowed black and white, the colours of a normal panda.

Everyone called her China.

Athena had a cross etched onto her forehead.

She woke up with light blue and white eyes and the scar glowed light blue.

Everyone called her Greece.

As the boys were watching their friends wake up, they were really, really confused.

"Would any of you girls like to explain why this is happening?" asked Kiku tentatively.

The girls laughed.

"I'll do it!" said Athena.

**(A/N: Flashback mode!)**

_They were in the haze._

_It was dark, as it normally was. Then there were these flags. _

_Bright, colourful flags. The flags were small, and they were on a bracelet. _

_They put them on. Accessories are accessories._

_Then they noticed which flag they had on._

_For example, Athena's was Greece._

_There was a flash of red light, and Miranda passed out from it. _

_When she woke up, they decided to watch the boys try to figure out what had happened._

_And in came Harry._

_He told the boys what Miranda was bonded to and we finally understood the power of the bracelets on our hands._

_And then came the clouds. _

"The clouds? What clouds?" asked Antonio.

"There were these beautiful clouds, in the same shape and colour as our respective flag." sighed Alice.

Alfred couldn't believe this.

"This is impossible!" he exclaimed, standing up.

"Actually, you'll find it quite probable once you experience it yourself." said Alice matter-of-factly.

"O-Ourselves?" the boys said in perfect harmony.

"Yourselves. Which I'm pretty sure you will." yawned Athena.

"Why do you always sleep, Greece?" shouted Lovina.

"Aren't you sleepy?" asked Athena.

"No! Why would I be? Besides, the pain of my fingernails against my skin keeps me awake! You should try it!" said Lovina.

"Lovi~don't hurt yourself..." cut in Antonio.

"Why would you care?" asked Lovina angrily.

Antonio sighed.

"_Querido, mi _Lovinita...how couldn't I care?" asked Antonio.

**(A/N: Querido means dear and if you don't know what 'mi' means, you are a very sad APH fan.)**

Lovina's green and red eyes softened slightly, but only very slightly.

"Hmph. You're such an _idiota_, _Spagna_." she said.

**(A/N: Idiota should be obvious. Spagna...if you don't know what that means...sad.)**

Antonio smiled.

_Well, at least she was better than before._

**A/N: End of chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ah, random songs popping in and out of nowhere...**

**Sorry.**

**I'm listening to too many songs.**

**And some news:**

**When you see**

**MWATJTH**

**separated by two lines, one on top, one on the bottom, this is my line breaker.**

**I just realised mine doesn't work.**

**I don't own:**

**Hetalia**

**Harry Potter**

**I Won't Say I'm In Love**

**Stuck In America**

**The parody of I Feel Pretty is mine, but the song isn't.**

**I used snippets of it.**

Miranda was walking down the halls, eyes hidden with a pair of sunglasses the head had given her and she was humming.

Humming.

She was humming a song called I Know You Want To Be Canadian Please. **(A/N: I love this song. And it fits.)**

There was a girl, the girl from earlier, Hermione, who stopped Miranda.

"Hi, but I don't think you should be wearing sunglasses inside the school." she said.

Miranda smiled.

"I have to wear them. Professor's orders." she said.

"I don't understand. Six other girls were doing it too." Hermione explained to Harry later in the day.

Harry sighed.

"I was there. It's true." he said.

"What? So what did Professor say?" asked Hermione.

Harry smiled.

**(A/N: Told in flashback, Harry's POV)**

_Miranda was the first to find out._

_Find out what, you ask?_

_Well, being bonded to a nation has its responsibilities._

"Wait, they were bonded to countries?" asked Hermione.

Harry nodded.

"Let me continue." he said.

_It seems that their eyes held great yet unknown power._

_Well, the power was so strong, not even I was able to face it._

_Only Professor would face them squarely._

_He was actually the only one who knew how much power they held actually._

_Finally, Professor decided he would give them sunglasses to protect the others and keep them in their own dorm room when there were no lessons to be had._

_Cruel, yet effective._

"And that is why they wear sunglasses." announced Harry.

**MWATJTH**

When Miranda got back to her dorm, she whipped off the sunglasses and blinked twice.

Her eyes hurt somehow.

"I know, right? My eyes hurt for at least an hour, aru." said Yin, rubbing her eyes.

"Ve...my eyes still hurt." said Feliciana.

"Nyah..." said Athena, pawing at her eye as if she was a cat.

Victoria yawned and rubbed at her eyes as well.

Lovina sighed, and pushed her legs over the counter.

"I got over the pain in three minutes. Honestly, you girls are sad." she said, walking over to the window ledge.

There was a rock placed on it, a painted one.

The flag of Spain.

Lovina said she didn't like Spain, but she did.

And...when he comes around, she hoped he was someone good.

"Ve~but sorella! You were in the mafia for twelve years! You're seventeen! Ve...obviously you'd be used to it." said Feliciana.

Alice yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Gosh, even when sleeping my eyes hurt. What is this blasphemy?" she asked.

"Lovi~! Lovi!" called a voice from out the window.

Lovina looked down and sighed.

"Lovi! Lovi, listen!" shouted Antonio.

Lovina looked out at in annoyance.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Lovi...how are you?" asked Antonio.

Lovina's jaw dropped.

"You came all the way here...to ask me...how I was?" she asked in shock.

Her inner dere-dere wanted to squeal and exclaim how cute that was.

But her inner tsun-tsun wanted to scream a string of curses at him.

Fortunately, her tsundere personality won the whole thing.

She slammed the window shut and collapsed against the wall, blushing furiously.

"T-that idiot..." she mumbled.

Feliciana smiled.

"Ve~how cute, 'Tonio!" she said.

"No, it isn't!" shouted Lovina angrily.

Alice chuckled.

"I thought it was rather cute too." she said, walking over to the window and looking out.

Antonio was standing there, arms crossed.

Lovina pulled the window back up and sat on the ledge.

"Idiot." she said.

"Sorry, Lovi..." said Antonio, pouting.

"Antonio, are you an idiot or just plain stupid?" asked Lovina.

"I'm...not sure, Lovi." Antonio said.

Lovina started laughing harder.

"Idiot!" she roared out in laughter, then composed herself slightly and slammed the window down again.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>That's ancient history, been there, done that!" she sang suddenly.<p>

Alice and the others looked confused, but played along.  
>"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'<br>He's the Earth and heaven to you  
>Try to keep it hidden<br>Honey, we can see right through you  
>Girl, ya can't conceal it<br>We know how ya feel and  
>Who you're thinking of!" Alice and Feliciana sang.<br>Lovina covered her mouth, but continued.  
>"No chance, no way<br>I won't say it, no, no!" she sang back.  
>"You swoon, you sigh<br>why deny it, uh-oh," Feliciana sang with Athena.  
>"It's too cliché<br>I won't say I'm in love!" sang Lovina, and she ran off.  
>The others followed her quickly, hoping to beat her to her destination.<p>

Lovina stopped on the middle of the bridge, placing her hand on her heart.  
>"I thought my heart had learned its lesson<br>It feels so good when you start out  
>My head is screaming get a grip, girl<br>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
>Oh!" she said.<p>

Alice and Yin stopped right in front of her.  
>"You keep on denying<br>Who you are and how you're feeling  
>Baby, we're not buying<br>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
>Face it like a grown-up<br>When ya gonna own up  
>That ya got, got, got it bad!" they sang in reply.<br>"Whoa!" Lovina sang back.

She ran off again, running outside.

"No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no!" she sang again.<p>

Alice and Athena popped out of nowhere, probably having teleported.  
>"Give up, give in." they sang.<p>

Feliciana appeared in front of them and smiled.  
>"Check the grin you're in love!" she sang.<br>Lovina shook her head.  
>"This scene won't play,<br>I won't say I'm in love!" she sang.  
>"You're doing flips read our lips<br>You're in love!" sang Athena.

Lovina blushed and pointed at them.  
>"You're way off base<br>I won't say it!" she sang.

She took a step closer to them.  
>"Get off my case<br>I won't say it!" she continued.  
>"Girl, don't be proud<br>It's O.K. you're in love." sang Alice in reply.  
>"Oh<br>At least out loud,  
>I won't say I'm in love," sang Lovina gently.<p>

**MWATJTH**

Alice was tired out.

This singing thing bursting through them at random points of the day could get them really, really tired.

Lovina, actually, was passed out on the sofa.

"She's stuck in dreamland." commented Yin.

"Stuck in America, no doubt." replied Athena.

"Today, I changed  
>Too late<br>Cause everyone stayed the same  
>I'm gone, so long<br>Break out, cause I'm better off on my own!" Alice suddenly sang.

The walls rotated to reveal a drum kit, a bass guitar, an electric guitar and a microphone.

Lovina woke up and vaulted over to the drums.

Feliciana plugged in the bass.

Victoria plugged in the electric guitar.

Alice moved to the microphone.  
>'Today, I changed<br>But too late  
>Cause every town feels the same<br>I'm different and you're distant  
>Add it up and it makes no difference!" she sang.<p>

"Everybody's talking about blowing up the neighbourhood  
>Everybody's gonna break it up today<br>Everybody's talking about blowing up the neighbourhood  
>Running just to get away!" Lovina sang.<br>"Stuck in America  
>Stuck in America<br>I'm lost in America  
>Stuck in America!" sang Alice.<p>

"Today, I changed  
>New town with the same old face<br>One way to shake this place that I can't escape," sang Victoria, smiling.  
>"Everybody's talking about blowing up the neighbourhood<br>Everybody's gonna watch it burn today  
>Everybody's talking about waking up the neighbourhood<br>I'm still trying to escape!" sang Alice.  
>"Stuck in America<br>Stuck in America  
>I'm lost in America<br>Stuck in America!" sang Feliciana.  
>"Today<br>Today!" they all sang.

Then there was a little silence, and the drums started off softly again.  
>"Everybody's talking about blowing up the neighbourhood<br>Everybody's gonna break it up today  
>Everybody's talking about blowing up the neighbourhood..." sang Feliciana softly.<br>"All I ever wanted was to get away!" cut in Lovina.  
>"Stuck in America<br>Stuck in America  
>Stuck in America<br>Stuck in America!" she sang.  
>"Get away!" sang Victoria. "Get away, get away, get away!"<br>"Today, I changed," Alice sang, finishing the song off, and the four girls collapsed on the floor.

Athena and Yin began clapping.

Miranda had just came in and she nearly dropped the plate of handmade pancakes.

"Um...pancakes?" she suggested.

The four girls that had collapsed got up and ran for the pancakes.

**(A/N: Because everyone loves Miranda's pancakes, si?)**

The girls gathered around the table amd Miranda served the pancakes with a smile.

They all had sang, and had wondered what was going on.

In the end, they put it to the point that they were the only ones who did that.

Actually, no.

**MWATJTH**

Alfred glanced down the hall.

"Hey, Antonio!" he called.

Antonio turned his head from the cute Hufflepuff girl he was talking with.

"Alfred!" he called back.

Alfred walked up to Antonio and gave him a smile.

"So I heard from Ludwig, who heard from Gilbert, who heard from Ivan, who heard from Francis, who heard from Miranda that you went out all the way to the field to find Lovina and ask her how her day was." said Alfred.

Antonio nodded.

"Why?" asked Alfred.

"Oh, because I'm in love with her!"'exclaimed Antonio.

Alfred laughed and felt an urge that he just went with.

He stopped a random person walking by.

"Have you met my good friend Antonio,  
>The craziest kid on the block?<br>You'll know him the minute you see him,  
>He's the one who is in an advanced state of shock!" he sang.<p>

Gilbert stopped another person walking by, having appeared out of nowhere.  
>"He thinks he's in love.<br>He thinks he's in Spain.  
>He isn't in love,<br>He's merely insane!" he sang.  
>Ludwig followed on, the urge overpowering them all.<br>"It must be the heat  
>Or some rare disease,<br>Or too much to eat  
>Or maybe it's fleas!" he sang.<p>

They all gathered together, squashing Antonio in a friend way.  
>"Keep away from him,<br>Send for Francis!  
>This is not the<br>Tonio we know!  
>Modest and pure,<br>Polite and refined,  
>Well-bred and mature<br>And out of her mind!" they sang.

Antonio laughed and the urge disappeared.

They laughed it off; honestly believing it was a one-time thing.

It wasn't.

**A/N: This is possibly the longest chapter I've written. You know what's sad? About 60% of this is filled with songs.**

**I apologise for the song trolling.**

**But! But the songs are a part of the story!**

**And this urge thing..?**

**Well, that will be explained in a later chapter.**

**Hasta la pasta!**

**Crystal**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: PLEASE READ BEFORE CONSUMING THE STORY!**

**This chapter contains the following:**

**- More songs**

**- A tiny GerHerIta triangle (GermanyHermioneItaly)**

**- An explanation**

**- Spamano**

**- Angst**

**- A kidnapping**

**WARNING: If you are in risk of screaming like a fangirl after experiencing small amounts of these and are about to get diabetes from the fluff, please read on. And if you have the urge to review later, please do.**

**If you have the urge to cry, do.**

**If you are in the risk of flaming this, please PM me instead of reviewing.**

**And if you want to supply some constructive critism, please do.**

**The author of this story has nothing to do with any of the following symptoms.**

**And the author does not own:**

**Hetalia**

**Harry Potter**

**Super Bass**

**Girl Next Door**

**Thank you for reading this important message, and enjoy.**

"Morning, guys!" called Miranda.

The other girls smiled and waved back.

"Good morning!" they called back.

"No urges so far?" asked Miranda.

"No, not all of us together, but from what I remember, last night, Lovina started singing 1, 2, 3, 4 (I Love You) out of the window. Wonder who she was singing to?" said Alice, her voice taking a sarcastic tone, and Lovina smacked her.

"Ow! Hey, that hurts!" she complained.

"It better." said Lovina in reply.

"Ve, earlier this morning I sang Girlfriend when I saw Ludwig out of the window with that Hermione girl." said Feliciana.

"Yeah, I heard he had a crush on her or something..." said Miranda, trailing off.

Feliciana was instantly transported to a land called Sorrow, population: herself.

Miranda freaked when Feliciana's face turned dark.

Feliciana was then transported to a land called Cracked, population: a future Miranda and herself.

Then she was moved back to the real life.

Feliciana's face brightened up again.

"Ve, but if Ludwig is happy like that..." she began, face falling once more."...I...I can't stop him..."

"Ah, he's an idiot and you know it!" said Lovina angrily. "Even if I don't accept it, he will rebound back to you!"

Feliciana's face brightened up again.

"Ve, you think so?" she asked.

Miranda placed her hand on Feliciana's back.

"I know so." she said. "Now, let's go see the boys!"

**MWATJTH**

The boys were, in fact, sitting in the field, surrounded by squealing girls and very...interested boys.

Miranda and the girls found it hard to get past the crowd until Lovina had an idea.

"Check this out." she said with a wink. "ANTONIO!"

Said Spaniard pushed his way out of the crowd to Lovina's scream, leaving a clear path for them.

"Lovi!" he exclaimed.

"Hi, Antonio." replied Lovina with a smile.

They followed Antonio through the crowd and made their way to the middle.

"Alice!" exclaimed Francis and Alfred at the same time.

Alice looked at both of them with a disgusted look on her face, yet blue and red eyes hidden behind glasses twinkling.

Miranda smiled.

"Alice, could you please follow me for a moment?" she asked.

Alice obliged.

Miranda smiled and Alice smiled back, taking off her sunglasses.

Miranda copied her, and they looked into each other's eyes.

Both of them began mentally talking.

The conversation went a bit like this.

_Miranda, why did you drag me here?_

_I wanted to know something._

_What did you want to know?_

_Who do you like better?_

_Between who and who?_

_Alice..._

_Heh. I know who you mean._

_Well?_

Alice shrugged.

_I don't really like both of them._

Miranda sighed in exasperation.

_Please, Alice._

_Alfred._

Miranda placed her sunglasses back on and Alice copied her.

Then Miranda hit Alice in the shoulder playfully.

Alice smiled.

Alfred and Francis just looked confused.

Alice dragged Alfred away, and as she did, a song popped up in her head.

The urge was back.

And she was going to let it show for once.

**MWATJTH**

Miranda, Alice and Athena slumped on their beds.

"Guys!" called Lovina from downstairs, just as they started falling asleep. "We need to talk!"

The three girls lugged themselves downstairs.

"Good, you're here, so you know the crazy urges right?" asked Lovina.

The trio of extremely tired girls nodded blindly.

"I know why." said Lovina.

The girls almost seemed to wake up then.

"Really?" asked Alice.

Lovina nodded, and gestured to a whiteboard that was just rolled in.

She walked over to it, and uncapped a red marker.

"Okay, so this is it." Lovina said. "The urges...come from a magical source..."

She wrote the letter U on the board and put a circle around it, labelling the circle as MS.

"And somehow...the urge...has either been given from the magical source..." she continued, drawing an arrow from the circle to another circle which was labelled as US. "Or...the urge has found a way to escape the magical source, thus affecting everyone."

She finished the drawing off with arrows coming from every side of the letter U and breaking through the circle.

Lovina recapped the marker and set it down, gesturing at the board.

Athena started clapping.

Feliciana came from behind the board and twirled it around.

"Look, I can make sorella's drawing prettier, ve!" she said, and started drawing another diagram.

Lovina left the room, and after a while, she heard more clapping.

Lovina clenched her fist.

And suddenly, she began crying.

There was a creak.

Lovina turned around and a handkerchief was pressed onto her mouth and nose.

She struggled for a moment, and then passed out on the floor.

The thug picked her up and walked away.

**MWATJTH**

Lovina was nowhere to be found.

She was missing.

And actually, there was only one person who might have known where Lovina had gone.

"Antonio!" the girls exclaimed, catching the Spaniard in the hallway.

"Hola! Hey...where's Lovi?" he asked.

"That's it," Miranda panted. "She's disappeared."

Antonio dropped all his books on the floor.

Clang!

The other students were pretty sure they heard the floor crack.

Papers flew out from the books as Antonio just stood there in shock.

"Lovi...is...missing?" he asked.

Miranda and the other girls nodded, hoping he would know where she was.

Antonio suddenly cracked, falling into a mental breakdown.

"Where could she have been oh my god what if she was kidnapped and then I wouldn't see her again and what if she was forced into anything she didn't want to do and why didn't you guys take care of her and why did she run off and was it my fault or one of you girls' fault and what if she was kidnapped oh god what if she's DEAD?" he said in a rush and fell on his knees.

_Tonio._

"LOVI!"

_Tonio, Spain..._

"Please...we will find you."

_Antonio...where are you?_

"I will find you, even if it is the last thing I do..."

_Where am I?_

"Because Lovi..."

_Antonio...if I'm dead, I never got to tell you something._

"Because I love you."

_I love you._

**MWATJTH**

**A/N: Kesesesese...**

**Do you want to cry?**

**I'm sorry.**

**I'll give you a nice tissue.**

***gives random tissue***

**Sorry for that ending.**

**I liked it.**

**Okay, ciao for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, this chapter contains:**

**- Spamano**

**- Torture**

**- A death**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own:**

**Hetalia**

**Harry Potter**

**MWATJTH**

Lovina woke up.

She was in a living room.

A posh, lovely looking living room.

There was a plate with equally posh looking pastries in front of her, but Lovina wasn't going to take any chances.

"Oh, I see our guest has just woken up." came a voice from behind her.

Lovina turned around.

There was a woman standing there.

She was black haired, with blue eyes, and a sweet looking smile.

Her eyes seemed to pull her in, and Lovina couldn't stop looking at them.

"Hello. My name is Lisa. Now, tell me your name." she said.

"My name is Lovina." Lovina replied.

"Good. Now, Lovina, is it? Take off your sunglasses." said Lisa.

Lovina obliged, taking off the sunglasses.

Lisa stifled a cry of both triumph and shock.

"Now, Lovina, can you remember anyone from your life in Hogwarts and at home?" she asked.

Lovina's mind flashed with pictures, but she shook her head.

"Please, tell me, Lovina." said Lisa, her eyes pulling Lovina again.

Lovina closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't remember!" she shouted, knocking the plate of pastries over.

"Oh." said Lisa.

Her face turned dark and Lovina backed away.

The night was full of screams.

**MWATJTH**

Antonio woke up in a cold sweat, panting and shivering.

He had a bad dream, one of many since Lovina disappeared.

It was horrible.

So bad that Antonio dreaded sleeping at night.

When he couldn't sleep for much longer, he snuck downstairs to get a glass of water or warm milk or something.

He picked up a glass and put it on the table.

A tear fell down again; the memories were simply horrible to go through now she was missing.

The cup was the cup that Lovina would always drink from when she came to Antonio's house.

Antonio placed his hand on his face and leaned his elbow against the platform.

"Lovi...why did you have to go?" he asked himself. "Why...why couldn't you stay?"

**MWATJTH**

Lovina shivered in the corner of the dark room.

"Now honey, I know you're trying to keep your friends safe, but you have to tell me." said Lisa sweetly.

"I-I don't remember." Lovina said.

"Wrong answer." said Lisa, cracking the whip against Lovina's feet.

Lovina hissed in pain.

"How about anything about a Feliciana?" asked Lisa.

Lovina narrowed her eyes.

"All I know about her is that her boyfriend is going to kill you for doing this to me." she said.

"Not if I kill her first." smiled Lisa. "How about Antonio?"

"I-I don't know who that is." Lovina said.

Crack!

"AGH!" shouted Lovina, burying her face in her arms in pain.

"Wrong answer. Now I'll have to find him, dead or alive." sighed Lisa, heading for the door.

"Wait!" shouted Lovina.

Lisa turned around.

"Don't even THINK about hurting my little sister or Antonio, you little...self-conceited idiotic brat!" Lovina said, and she tackled Lisa to the ground, wrestling the whip out of her hand.

"Oh, it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" said Lisa.

"Someone will die tonight! And it's not going to be me!" shouted Lovina, cracking the whip on Lisa's chest. "That's for Antonio!"

Crack!

"That's for Feliciana!"

Lovina cracked the whip against Lisa's head several times, and Lisa fell, defeated.

"And that's...for me." Lovina said.

That night, Lisa died. Lovina was severely injured.

And so she teleported into Hogwarts, in the hospital wing, and just collapsed right in front of them.

**MWATJTH**

Antonio raced through the halls, looking for the hospital wing.

It was too good to be true.

Too good to be true!

He entered the wing and looked at the newest patient, sitting up patiently on her bed.

"Lovina..." he said.

The girl turned her head and looked at Antonio.

"Duh. Who else would it be, _idiota_?" she asked.

Antonio felt the tears falling again as he smiled at Lovina.

"Hey, Tonio." said Lovina, calling him over.

Antonio obliged, gently sitting at the corner of her bed.

"You know what got me through?" Lovina asked.

Antonio shrugged.

"Not a clue." he said. "Though how did you survive five weeks without food or water?"

"That's not all. Stand up." said Lovina firmly.

Antonio did.

Lovina pulled the cover off her arms, revealing the whip marks.

"Who did this?" Antonio asked darkly.

"She's dead. I killed her. Still wanna know what got me through?" replied Lovina nonchalantly.

Antonio sat back down on the corner of the bed.

"What?" he asked.

"You."

"Me? Huh?"

Lovina laughed.

"Sometimes I forget how clueless you are." she said. "Here, I'll just show you."

She leaned in and kissed the unknowing Spaniard.

"Idiot." she sighed, pulling back.

Antonio looked overjoyed.

"Lovi!" he said. "I love you too!"

"And that he gets." sighed Lovina.

**END OF PART ONE**

**A/N: So let me sort out the part thing.**

**Part 1: Spamano**

**Part 2: GerIta**

**Part 3: USUK**

**Part 4: PolLiet**

**Part 5: Rochu**

**Part 6: Giripan**

**Part 7: Harmony**

**Part 8: PruCan**

**Part 9: The End**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter marks the start of Part 2.**

**It contains:**

**- GerHerIta triangle**

**- More songs**

**I don't own:**

**Hetalia **

**Harry Potter**

**Dirty Little Secret**

**MWATJTH**

PART TWO

Feliciana smiled.

Lovina was healing rapidly, and Antonio was by her side the whole time.

Feliciana chuckled softly.

She was actually smarter than everybody thought she was, and she just acted that way so **HE **wouldn't leave her.

She had a feeling that Antonio had something to do with Lovina's quick healing.

Feliciana tapped the top of her pen against her chin as she glanced down at the complex equation in front of her.

There was a knock at the room door.

Feliciana turned the equation paper over, revealing a simple math question, took off her glasses, took the calculator and math books out and answered the door.

"Hi, Veneziana." said Lovina.

"Ve, sorella! You're back!" exclaimed Feliciana, wrapping her arms around her older sister.

"What are you doing?" asked Lovina.

"Ve...math question. How do you do it?" asked Feliciana.

Lovina picked up the paper, and Feliciana was relieved that she didn't turn it over.

"Hmm...it's a multiplication question." Lovina commented.

"Ve...multiplication is hard." pouted Feliciana.

"Okay, so, first you must..." said Lovina.

Feliciana tuned Lovina out.

She knew how to do the sum already and she was ready to answer.

"...okay?" finished Lovina.

Feliciana nodded eagerly, and began working on the equation.

**MWATJTH**

There was silence in the girls' dorm.

Feliciana had snuck downstairs and finished the sums from earlier, and was now pretending she had gone down for a glass of milk and for a few more strokes of paint on her new painting.

Feliciana's red rimmed glasses were on again, and her red and green eyes shone as she thoughtfully stroked the brush over the already colorful painting.

There was a yawn from behind her and Feliciana turned around.

"Still doing your painting?" asked Athena.

Feliciana nodded with an eager smile.

"Yup! I gotta finish it for Ludwig, ve!" she said excitedly.

Athena smiled, and ruffled Feliciana's hair affectionately.

"Okay. But you should go to bed soon." she said.

Feliciana nodded, and Athena left.

"Wow. I never thought..." laughed Feliciana, and she went back to her painting.

"Let me know that I've done wrong,  
>When I've known this all along,<br>I go around a time or two,  
>Just to waste my time with you." Feliciana sang, standing up.<p>

She dropped her paintbrush in the bin and stretched.  
>"Tell me all that you've thrown away,<br>Find out games you don't wanna play,  
>You are the only one that needs to know!" she sang.<p>

A guitar appeared in front of her and she strummed it loudly.

That was another thing no one knew-she played the electric guitar.

Feliciana sighed.

Add that to the list of things they didn't know about her.  
>"I'll keep you my dirty little secret,<br>Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,  
>My dirty little secret,<br>Who has to know?" she sang.  
>She took out her equation paper and placed it on the wall.<br>"When we live such fragile lives,  
>It's the best way we survive,<br>I go around a time or two,  
>Just to waste my time with you," she sang.<br>"Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
>find out games you don't wanna play,<br>you are the only one that needs to know..."  
>Feliciana smiled, threw the paper behind her and tucked the pencil behind her ear.<br>"I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret<br>My dirty little secret-  
>Who has to know?<br>The way she feels inside  
>Those thoughts I can't deny<br>These sleeping thoughts won't lie  
>And all I've tried to hide<br>It's eating me apart  
>Trace this life back!" she sang, then turned around.<p>

She strummed the guitar again.  
>"I'll keep you my dirty little secret,<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret!"

She strummed the guitar again.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,<br>My dirty little secret,  
>Dirty little secret,<br>Dirty little secret  
>Who has to know?<br>Who has to know?" Feliciana sang, ending it with a long strum.

She sighed, opened the window, picked up her canvas and threw it out the window.

It landed with a satisfying crack.

"It's stupid!" she shouted out the window. "STUPID!"

Feliciana looked down at the mess of broken canvas.

She gathered up her paint supplies and chucked them down as well.

Then she went to bed.

**MWATJTH**

There was a crowd of students crowding over the space beneath the girls' dorm window.

"That's Feliciana's painting." said Lovina in shock.

"Who would do that?" cried Miranda.

"She worked really hard on that! I went downstairs at midnight for some milk and she was working on it!" said Athena. "She must be sad!"

However, Feliciana was leaning against a pillar and chewing strawberry bubblegum.

"Are you okay? You know your painting was just smashed to smithereens?" asked Alice.

Feliciana nodded simply.

"I know." she said.

"So how do you feel?" asked Athena. "You worked hard on it."

"I don't really care, seeing as I was the one who threw it out the window with the other paints." replied Feliciana matter-of factly.

"WHAT? WHY?" exclaimed the six people crowding her.

"It wasn't good enough. And I will never be able to pull it off." said Feliciana, blowing a strawberry pink bubble.

"What do you mean it wasn't good enough?" asked Athena.

"Ludwig likes smart people, and he expects them to stand up for themselves, which isn't me." replied Feliciana.

"What?" asked Lovina, delightedly confused.

"Why would he like me? I mean, he likes people who are equal to his mental capability." said Feliciana. "Like for example, Hermione. He obviously has a crush on her."

"Hermione?" asked Miranda.

Feliciana looked away.

"Hmph. Who would even care?" she asked.

There was a 'che' from Lovina.

"And I thought I was jealous of you. Tell me, why would we not care about you?" she asked.

Feliciana snapped.

"WHY? NONE OF YOU EVEN TRIED TO KNOW THE REAL ME! DID YOU KNOW I'M NOT REALLY LIKE I WAS? I ACT LIKE THIS SO HE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! I ALWAYS KNEW HOW TO DO THOSE SUMS, LOVI!" shouted Feliciana.

Lovina stood in front of her twin and held her shoulders.

"Feli." she said, gaining her twin's attention.

"What?" Feliciana asked.

Lovina gave her twin a smile.

"I know how you feel." she said.

"How would you?" asked Feliciana darkly.

"I'm not actually all tough, Feli. I just act that way so no one would be able to get to my heart." Lovina replied.

"How did Antonio?" asked Feliciana.

Lovina's face turned dark.

"I don't know." she said. "But what I'm saying is, Feli, is that you're not alone."

"True." said Miranda. "I act all high and mighty as to not reveal that I'm shy and want to be popular."

Feliciana giggled.

"Ve, Miranda...you are popular!" she giggled.

"There, see, Feliciana, you're not alone. If you need any help, dating, other friends, life...you can just come to us. Wherever we may be, we'll always be there to help you." said Lovina, hugging her younger twin gently.

Feliciana hugged back, smiling and 'Ve~'ing.

It was going to be okay.

For now.

**MWATJTH**

**A/N: For now. I find I use that word too much.**

**Laugh.**

**So that part where Feli lost her verbal tic?**

**Yeah, when she's angry and annoyed she loses the tic in my AU.**

**Sorry for the mix-up.**

**As always, read and review.**

**Ciao!**

**Crystal Lee**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter twelve is up!**

**This chapter contains:**

**- More GerHerIta triangle**

**- More songs**

**- A revealing.**

**As always, I don't own:**

**Hetalia**

**Harry Potter**

**1, 2, 3, 4 (I Love You)**

**Think Of Me**

**MWATJTH**

It was hard getting used to Feliciana's new-found hobby of cooking.

Whenever Feliciana was free, she would bake cookies or make pasta, or make a snack for when the others got back.

Fortunately, she never stopped painting.

If she was out of ingredients for some dish, she would paint.

She had got new paint supplies and a new canvas, and was always painting when she could.

The others were happy for that.

Lovina liked to sit and watch Feliciana paint on some days.

At times, Feliciana would ask for Lovina.

And at others, Feliciana would watch Lovina paint.

She was getting better at painting, Feliciana noted one day.

It was great.

And most times, Antonio woukd come over with Ludwig to watch them perform a song.

Lovina noted they came every Sunday at twelve a.m, as to not get caught by the others.

She turned to Feliciana.

"Veneziana?" she asked.

Feliciana turned to her.

"Yes, sorella?" asked Feliciana.

"You wanna perform a song for them? Antonio and Ludwig, I mean." said Lovina.

Feliciana thought about it.

"Ve...good idea. What song?" she asked.

"How about 1, 2, 3, 4, (I Love You)? I know I've sang the song before, but wanna do a performance to them?"

"Ve...capital idea, Lovina."

The twins giggled.

**MWATJTH**

Ludwig and Antonio were in for a surprise.

They came in at the time they always did-twelve, to find Lovina and Feliciana waiting for them-as they always did.

But it seemed different.

The two boys sat down and waited.

"1, 2, 1 2 3 4!" shouted a voice.

A light appeared, showing Feliciana.  
>"Give me more loving than I've ever had<br>Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad  
>Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not<br>Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
>Barely getting mad<br>I'm so glad I found you  
>I love being around you<br>You make it easy  
>It's as easy as 1, 2, 1 2 3 4<br>There's only one thing  
>To Do<br>Three words  
>For you!" she sang.<br>"I love you," sang Lovina in the background, a light shining on her briefly.  
>"I love you,<p>

There's only one way to say  
>Those three words<br>That's what I'll do!" sang Feliciana.

"I love you," sang Lovina from the background, the light shining briefly again.

"I love you," sang Feliciana, and her light disappeared.

The light shone on Lovina.  
>"Give me more loving from the very start<br>Piece me back together when I fall apart  
>Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends<br>Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
>You're the best that I've had<br>And I'm so glad I found you  
>I love being around you<br>You make it easy  
>It's easy as 1, 2, 1 2 3 4!<br>There's only one thing  
>To Do<br>Three words  
>For you!" sang Lovina.<br>"I love you," sang Feliciana in the background, light shining briefly.

"I love you  
>There's only one way to say<br>Those three words  
>That's what I'll do!"<br>"I love you," sang Feliciana in the background, light shining briefly.

"I love you!" Lovina sang back.

"I love you," sang Feliciana in the background, light shining briefly.

"I love you!" sang Lovina back, and her light disappeared.

"You make it easy  
>It's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4<br>There's only one thing  
>To Do<br>Three words  
>For you!" sang Feliciana.<br>"I love you," sang Lovina from the background, the light shining briefly again.

"I love you

There's only one way to say  
>Those three words<br>That's what I'll do!"  
>"I love you," sang Lovina from the background, the light shining briefly again.<p>

"I love you," sang Feliciana,

"I love you," sang Lovina from the background, the light shining briefly again.

"I love you,

1-2-3-4  
>I love you," sang Feliciana.<br>"I love you," sang Lovina from the background, the light shining briefly again.

"I love you," sang Feliciana,

The lights went black.

Antonio began clapping, and so did Ludwig.

"Bravo!" they said.

Lovina came out from the blackness and curtsied.

So did Feliciana.

"That was great, Lovi!" exclaimed Antonio, hugging the surprised Italian tightly.

Lovina turned red as a tomato, as always.

"Get off me!" she said angrily, but made no attempt to push the Spaniard off.

"Ve~Ludwig! Did you like the song?" Feliciana asked.

Ludwig sighed.

"It was good, Feliciana." he said.

"Yeah, maybe if you hit the right notes next time." teased Lovina.

"Lovi..." pouted Feliciana.

"No, seriously. Most of those notes were way off." said Lovina in a more serious tone.

"That's mean, Lovi..." said Antonio.

"Yeah, that's mean." said Feliciana.

"Please, don't be so mean to Feliciana, Lovina." said Ludwig.

Lovina sighed.

"Fine." she said, and walked off to the kitchen.

Ludwig turned to Feliciana.

"Hey, are you okay? That was mean." said Ludwig.

Feliciana sniffed.

"Yeah...I'm okay..." she said.

Ludwig took her into a soft hug.

"Okay." he said.

Then he left for the kitchen, certain he smelled something burning.

Lovina returned.

"Well, how did he react?" she asked.

"He hugged me!" exclaimed Feliciana.

Lovina rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Congrats!" she said. "Wasn't this a good idea?"

Feliciana nodded.

"Great idea." she said.

**MWATJTH**

Feliciana smiled and looked out of the window.

"Think of me, think of me fondly,  
>when we've said goodbye.<br>Remember me once in a while -  
>please promise me you'll try." she sang, and got up from her perch at the window.<p>

"When you find that, once again, you long  
>to take your heart back and be free -<br>if you ever find a moment,  
>spare a thought for me." she sang softly.<br>She watched Ludwig walk by with Hermione, her pointing up at the sky at a cloud.

Feliciana sighed.

What was he thinking at this moment? 

**MWATJTH**

"Come, sit on the grass with me!" Hermione said.

Ludwig shook his head.

Hermione looked up at him, pleading.

"Fine." he sighed. "But we have to do the laundry right after."

"Okay." she said, and Ludwig sat down beside her.

They lay back, watching the clouds pass by. 

_We never said our love was evergreen,  
>or as unchanging as the sea -<br>but if you can still remember  
>stop and think of me... <em>he sang in his head.

"Think of all the things  
>we've shared and seen," sang Feliciana.<p>

_Don't think about the way things  
>might have been...<br>_  
>"Think of me, think of me waking,<br>silent and resigned." 

_Imagine me, trying too hard  
>to put you from my mind. <em>

"Recall those days,"

_Look back on all those times,  
><em>

**Think of the things we'll never do -  
>there will never be a day,<br>when I won't think of you...**

"Flowers fades,"

_The fruits of summer fade,  
><em>

**They have their seasons, so do we  
>but please promise me, that sometimes<br>you will think of me!**

**MWATJTH**

Feliciana glanced up at the sky.

There was a shooting star.

She smiled.

_I wish that Ludwig would like me. _she wished to herself.

The star twinkled, and Feliciana smiled to herself.

"If only..." she said to herself and went to bed.

When she went, a touch of magic hit the Gryffindor dorm, and something changed.

What we don't know yet, but it was something.

**MWATJTH**

**A/N: Think Of You...here's the key.**

**Quote marks: Feliciana.**

**Italics: Ludwig.**

**Bold: Both.**

**XD read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ah, the days of easy living.**

**I am in Paris, and typing this on my tab for my readers.**

**Heinrich is a name I heard for HRE. I don't know his real one.**

**As always, I don't own:**

**Hetalia**

**Harry Potter**

**MWATJTH**

Feliciana woke up to a bright day.

Really.

It was four o clock in the morning, and light was streaming through the windows.

She looked outside.

Something had landed in the space beneath the ledge of her window.

She ran downstairs to check it out and found a boy.

"Hello." she said softly.

The boy turned to her.

"It's been a while...Italia."

A tear rolled down Feliciana's face.

"Ve...is it...really you?" she asked.

"Ah, so you remember me." laughed the boy. "I wonder how long it has been?"

"Ve...a couple of years." said Feliciana.

"It's been that long? Really, I remember you as if it was only yesterday!" the boy exclaimed.

"...Holy Roma...ve, you're back!" Feliciana said.

Lovina stuck her head out the window.

"ROMA, YOU BASTARD!" she shouted, vaulting out the window.

She started throwing punches at the older boy, furious.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU IDIOT! YOU LEFT AND NOW YOU HAVE THE GALL TO COME BACK! STUPID ROMA!" she screamed, most probably waking everyone up.

Feliciana squeaked and blocked Lovina's hits.

"Please, sorella, stop!" she said.

Lovina pulled back her fists, panting.

As Feliciana was explaining why Lovina shouldn't hurt Holy Roma, Roma, who was looking at her in a hurt way, turned his sad eyes and pouting, down turned mouth, into an evil glare and a malicious grin.

Lovina tensed up again.

"Ve, sorella, stop. He wouldn't hurt you. We're all friends." said Feliciana.

Lovina sighed.

"Are you really that daft?" she asked.

Feliciana cocked her head.

"Ve...sorella, we need to talk more privately." she said.

Lovina led her away.

Feliciana dropped her verbal tic and turned to her sister.

"Now you listen to me. I know Holy Roma, and I know he would not hurt a fly." she said sternly.

"Feliciana, I know Holy Roma as well. And did you see his face a couple of minutes ago? He looked positively evil! Did you not notice?" asked Lovina.

"Holy Roma is-" began Feliciana.

"Holy Roma is back from the dead, Feli! Don't you find it just a little bit disturbing?" Lovina replied.

"I know! Is it not a miracle?" asked Feliciana.

"Is it not - oh sorella, you are a mess." sighed Lovina.

"Italia?" called Roma.

Lovina face-palmed and pointed a finger to where Roma was standing.

"Go." she said.

Feliciana began to walk towards to where Roma was.

"But if he hurts you again..." said Lovina, making Feliciana stop.

Lovina turned to her, flashing her a sadistic smile rivalling Ivan's.

"I will crack off his arms and legs, cook them and force him to eat them with his own blood to wash it down." she said.

Feliciana nodded and headed away.

Lovina followed and stopped Roma as he left.

"Heinrich." she said.

"Lovina." Roma, no Heinrich, replied.

"Listen, idiot, if you so much as _touch_ my sister inappropriately, you are due to a punishment. Do you remember my punishments?" said Lovina.

Heinrich nodded briefly.

"Good. Be glad I let you go now, considering what you did to my sister perhaps a millennia ago." said Lovina sternly, and let him go.

Heinrich, surprisingly, smiled, and left.

Lovina's hands got hot, and she created a fireball from the heat.

She threw it at Heinrich, who turned around and blasted it with a stream of water.

"Don't you dare..." they said simultaneously, and Heinrich left with a flash, leaving Lovina there, furious and positively seething.

She got up, turned her head, and jumped back up to her bedroom window.

She got in, and shut the window.

It was going take a lot more than an apprentice to stop her.

A lot more.

**MWATJTH**

**(A/N: You're still with me? Good. I know the apprentice - element thing came on and surprised you, but this is all going to be explained in a matter of time. I can only hope.)**

"Offensive. Most offensive." said Lovina to Antonio at lunch time.

"Good Star Wars impression. What is offensive?" asked Antonio.

"How Feliciana's just forgetting completely about Ludwig and flirting with Heinrich, that boy she's with." replied Lovina.

"I thought you didn't like Ludwig?" asked Antonio.

Lovina sighed.

"I don't. But Ludwig looks so depressed, and I'm just being a good Slytherin." she said.

Antonio laughed.

"A good Slytherin doesn't hang out with a Hufflepuff!" he said.

"Yes, but I love you and they can't do anything about that." smirked Lovina.

"Aw, Lovi, I love you too." said Antonio, smiling.

Lovina rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Yeah, idiot." she said, and plopped her tray right next to Feliciana's.

"Hi, Feli." she said.

"Ve...hi, sorella!" said Feliciana.

"Heinrich." said Lovina, without any feeling.

"Lovina." replied Heinrich as emotionless as Lovina.

"Heinrich, this is Tonio! Tonio, this is Heinrich!" exclaimed Feliciana excitedly.

Antonio kept a level head as he nodded to the younger man, and Heinrich gave a nod back.

Lovina reached out, and like any 'good' Slytherin would do, she accidently **(A/N: On purpose!) **spilled Heinrich's cup of orange juice over his shirt.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, and looked back at her fellow Slytherins with a face that clearly said, _Not_.

The Slytherins began laughing, for Heinrich, placed in Gryffindor, was positively fuming.

"Why you little!" he shouted.

Lovina rolled her eyes.

"Actions speak more than words, brother!" she said, and turned around to leave.

"It has begun! The war between us, it is here!" shouted Heinrich as Lovina left.

Lovina turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever, dude." she said.

Heinrich snapped and sent a curtain of water flying towards Antonio.

Antonio, being blatantly oblivious, got drenched in freezing cold water.

Lovina stopped, turned, glanced at the dripping wet Antonio, glanced at Heinrich, and snapped again.

She exploded and sent fire raining down on Heinrich angrily.

"You. Do. Not. Mess. With. Me. Got it?" she shouted as she, once again, started fighting with Heinrich.

Feliciana was furious, and sent a blast of air flying from all directions to cool them both off.

"LOVINA!" she shouted, angry again.

Lovina snapped again.

"Why am I always the bad guy? Do any of you know? Maybe because I kill in cold blood. Maybe because I show no mercy. WELL, HOW ABOUT MAYBE I'M MISJUDGED! FOR PETE'S SAKE, FELI, HOW DAFT WILL YOU CONTINUE TO ACT! I'M NOT THE BAD GUY! WHO IS? I WANT AN ANSWER! PEOPLE, WHO'S THE BAD GUY?" she shouted.

"Heinrich!" shouted a couple of people.

"YOU ARE!" shouted the rest.

Lovina snapped again.

"Good!" she said. "So I'm the bad guy, huh?"

She walked straight off, obviously back to the dorm.

**MWATJTH**

Feliciana came in the room, and was shocked.

Because on the door, in a scrawl pink paint, were the words:

_Heinrich is a maniac who's back from the dead._

_I'm off to find out how._

_I'm not crazy!_

_xoxo, _

_Lovina _

Feliciana ran a finger over the hastily painted words and smiled.

Though Lovina might be a little, say, over the top at times, she was nice.

Knock knock.

"Um...Feli?" asked a voice.

Feliciana turned around, and with tears in her eyes, hugged Ludwig tightly.

"Lovi...Lovina's missing..." she sobbed. "She's...she's off to find out why...why Heinrich's back from the dead and it's all my fault!"

Feliciana felt Ludwig pull her tighter to him and stroked her hair comfortingly.

"It's okay, Feliciana. Lovina will be back. She will." Ludwig said.

"She will?" asked Feliciana softly, burying her head in Ludwig's shirt, comforted by the heat.

"Yes. And Feliciana?" asked Ludwig.

Feliciana looked up at him.

"I love you." he said gently.

Feliciana smiled and hugged Ludwig tighter.

"I love you, too. I can't believe how long it took for me to realise." she said.

Little did either of them knew, a jealous pair of eyes were watching.

And he wanted vengeance. Vengeance against him.

**END OF PART TWO**

**A/N: Wasn't that great! I decided to add a new part. Here's the list again for your convenience, including the new part!**

**Part 1: Spamano**

**Part 2: GerIta**

**Part 3: USUK**

**Part 4: PolLiet**

**Part 5: Rochu**

**Part 6: Giripan**

**Part 7: Harmony**

**Part 8: PruCan**

**Part 9: Vengeance**

**Part 10: The End**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: USUK FTW!**

**Scott Hawthorne is my name for Scotland. I don't know his real name.**

**I don't own:**

**Harry Potter**

**Hetalia**

**PART THREE**

Alice wasn't listening.

For once, in class, she wasn't listening.

Somehow, she was distracted.

Lovina was still off on her journey.

Kiku, somehow, was being quiet and studious.

Alice was already tired, and class was not helping.

But eventually, class was over, and Alice returned to her dorm.

Her mind was filled with thoughts of yesterday.

Lovina had sent them a postcard.

_Hi!_

_I'm in sunny Madrid, and am travelling to Rome, where Heinrich was buried._

_I bet Antonio's majorly freaking out. Tell him I'm fine and eating well._

_Ah, maybe today will be cooler._

_Honestly, it's freaking hot here._

_So, progress so far, make sure to tell Feliciana:_

_Heinrich is either a demon looking for a victim or a highly experienced magic wielder who's in love with Feli._

_Knowing Feli, she'll go for the latter._

_But I still have suspicions on the demon thing._

_xoxo_

_Lovina_

Feliciana had huffed and said she was of course going for the latter, and Antonio was relieved she was still in touch with them all.

Today, they received another letter from Lovina, this one marked as extremely urgent.

_Dear guys,_

_This is really important, so you have to read this!_

_I am at Heinrich's graveyard, and am picking up traces of magic everywhere._

_That means all the people in the graveyard have come back to life!_

_Including Lisa! Antonio, she's after me and you! I'll be back in an hour, see you then._

_And it also means Alice's ex-boyfriend is back._

_I saw him walking towards a train for Hogwarts._

_Alice, he's coming for you! _

_You must stay hidden._

_He's coming now, and the trip to Hogwarts is an hour long, so he could be here any moment now!_

_xoxo, keep safe,_

_Lovina_

Alice dropped the letter and ran.

"Alice!" called a voice she knew all too well. "Missed me?"

Alice stopped and kneeled down on the floor.

"P-please don't hurt me..." she whimpered.

"Why would I hurt you, Alice?" he asked. "After all, I love you so much."

"Then you would let me go." said Alice softly,

"I can't."

"Why? Why am I so special to you!" shouted Alice, standing up.

She felt two arms pull her back firmly to someone else.

"Excuse me, sir, who are you, and what are you doing here?" asked a voice Alice knew.

"Alfred?" she asked softly.

"Me? My name is Scott Hawthorne, and I am Alice's boyfriend." he said.

Alice started struggling to get away from both of them.

"Alfred, let me go!" she shouted, and slipped out of his grasp. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And she ran. She ran far into the depths of Hogwarts, into her dorm room, slammed the door, double locked it, secured it, put a magic charm on it, opened a trap door, closed it, secured it, sat down on a chair which took her down even lower, opened another door which she double locked, secured and put a magic charm on and hid in a cupboard after locking the cupboard doors which led her to another world.

**(A/N: That's a handful to say.)**

The world was called Wonderland, and Alice would often find herself lost in there on a bad day.

But this was a horrible day, and Alice intended to be very lost in Wonderland.

"Alice, good morning!" called a Flying Bunny, in the colour of mint and holding a blue teacup, one of Alice's favourite species in Wonderland.

Alice smiled.

"Welcome back to Wonderland! What brings you here today, Alice?" asked the bunny happily.

"Well, you see..." began Alice, and she began to tell the story.

When she reached the end, the bunny was sniffling.

"Alice..." it said, then flew into Alice's arms, comforting her briefly.

"You're a good bunny, FMB." sighed Alice, hugging the bunny tightly.

Knock knock.

"Alice, it's me, Miranda." said a voice quietly from behind the cupboard doors.

Alice looked out the door hole.

"Did you secure the defences?" she asked.

Miranda nodded.

"Yes." she said.

Alice opened the door.

Miranda and the other girls came in and Alice closed, locked and secured the door firmly.

Alice's bunny reappeared in Alice's arms and Alice cuddled it.

"So when did you build Wonderland, and how?" asked Miranda.

"That's easy." laughed Alice.

She took off her sunglasses and six bunnies came up to them.

The bunnies giggled and assigned themselves to a person.

Miranda got a red one who had a maple leaf in her hand.

Feliciana got a green one who was holding a plate of pesto pasta.

Lovina had a red one carrying a tomato.

Victoria had a white one with a sword in her hand.

Yin had a black and white one which looked very much like a panda holding a stuffed panda toy.

Athena had a blue one, holding a blue cross closely to it.

There was a moment of silence.

"So will you tell us about Joseph?" asked Miranda.

Alice almost dropped her bunny.

"J-Joseph!" she said loudly.

"Way to go, Miranda. Way to be blunt." sighed Lovina.

"No...um...I'll tell you about Joseph..." said Alice softly.

_It was a while ago, when I was doing a part time job at the Coffee Store._

_I met Scott at my job._

_He was a happy soul back then, smiling and happy._

_When he was then, he let me into his heart and he was nice._

_Alice Kirkland had been utterly trapped._

_But as it turned out, every night when I stayed over at Joseph's, he would get drunk._

_And when he was drunk, he broke a bottle, took off his belt, and beat me._

_I cried after that, and he sometimes even sexually assaulted me._

_But I loved him, so I stayed with him._

"What an idiot." said Lovina.

"Shh, the story's not over yet!" exclaimed Feliciana.

_And one day, I had enough of his beating._

_I left him._

"Is that the end?" asked Miranda.

"No." continued Alice.

_After I left him, he started stalking me._

_I saw him at my coffee shop, giving me looks._

_Every afternoon, he would give me a sad look and almost making me want to go back to him._

_I would, a couple of times, and he would beat me like usual._

_And when I moved to America, it seemed he would leave me forever._

_Then the next day, I saw in the newspaper he commited suicide, and I was happy._

_And when I met Alfred, he was nice, and I...and I fell in love with him._

"You're in love with Alfred?" asked Miranda.

"Yes. Let me continue." said Alice.

_Then when Scott came back from the dead...I came here._

"The end." said Alice.

Alice, by then, was crying.

All the bunnies were crowding around her, and the mint bunny was petting her hair.

The red bunny with the tomato was sticking close to Lovina.

The green bunny was spoon feeding Alice scones.

The red one holding the maple leaf was fanning Alice with a huge maple leaf.

The white one with the sword was rubbing her sword over the top of her head.

The black and white one which looked very much like a panda holding a stuffed panda toy was filling Alice's hands with soft panda toys.

The blue one holding a blue cross closely to it was pressing a blue tissue on her head.

Alice was sobbing, and Miranda went over there to glomp her softly.

"Miranda..." said Alice softly.

"Do you really love Alfred?" asked Miranda.

Alice nodded, and Yin picked up one of the panda toys from Alice.

"Huh. Just checking. Because Alfred really likes you." said Miranda softly.

Alice heaved a sigh and continued crying.

"And Scott is back...and he is going to beat me!" she shouted.

"We will not allow him to do so. We'll all keep you safe...we promise." said Athena, and everyone hugged Alice simultaneously.

"We love you!" they said, and they all laughed and collapsed on the snow.

"Are you ready to go back out?" asked Miranda.

Alice nodded, and the girls formed a tight circle around her and they left.

**MWATJTH**

When they exited, Scott looked at Alice with that sad look.

Miranda and the others glared at him, as if to say _What the hell are you doing?_

Scott glared back and kept on looking at Alice with that sad look.

Alice narrowed her eyes and kept closer to the others.

"Shove off." said Lovina, pushing Scott to the side. "I can kill you with a snap of my fingers."

Scott laughed.

"Please." he said.

Alice tensed up.

"Lovina." she said. "I don't think..."

"Now you see, dear, Alice agrees with me." said Scott. "You can't face off with me!"

"Oh yeah?" asked Lovina.

"LOVINA!" shouted Alice.

"Alice?" asked Lovina.

Alice had broken out of the group and started running again.

Alfred had passed by and she just ran into his arms.

"Alfred!" she sobbed.

Alfred was silent as he accepted the sobbing Alice.

He wrapped his arms around Alice tightly as she sobbed into his t-shirt.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." repeated Alice.

Alfred lifted Alice in bridal style and took her off.

**MWATJTH**

**A/N: Okay, so, I hate Scot/UK.**

**I absolutely LOVE USUK! **

**So Scottie isn't brother sister with Alice, happily.**


End file.
